The prior art is well documented with examples of photo booths, kiosks or the like. Reference is made to such examples as the automatic picture taking machine in Wolfe et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,446,515, the photo booth with module construction in Mauchan U.S. Pat. No. 5,784,651, the automatic photo booth with electronic imaging camera in Wain et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,298,197, the internet phone booth of Hoyt et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,085,195, and the direct view interactive photo kiosk and image forming process for the same, in Attenberg, U.S. Pat. No. 5,623,581.